


[Podfic] For the Love of Arthur's Armour and Working Out the Kinks

by sophinisba



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Armor Kink, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Community: camelot_fleet, Inanimate Object Porn, M/M, Other, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-21
Updated: 2010-09-21
Packaged: 2018-03-10 03:10:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3274517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophinisba/pseuds/sophinisba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two related ficlets about Merlin and Arthur's armour, read aloud.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] For the Love of Arthur's Armour and Working Out the Kinks

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Merlin Drabbles and Short Ficlets](https://archiveofourown.org/works/51646) by [slightlytookish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/slightlytookish/pseuds/slightlytookish). 
  * Inspired by [Working Out the Kinks](https://archiveofourown.org/works/73141) by [themadlurker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/themadlurker/pseuds/themadlurker). 



> More notes on this pairing in the original podfic post [at my journal](http://sophinisba.dreamwidth.org/302036.html).
> 
> Thank you for hosting my podfics, Paraka!

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Download

  * [MP3](http://sophinisba.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Merlin/Arthur%27s%20Armour.mp3) | **Size:** 11 MB | **Duration:** 9:34

  
---|---


End file.
